Round robin 3
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: chapter 3 in the challange please read previous chapters by Sofia0401 and xxfuturewwedivaxx. when an semingly normal eveing takes on a deadly turn for many of the wwe superstars. rating subject to change.


Ok here it is round robin chapter 3.

Before I begin I know I originally said no killing, but the lovely lady Sofia that kicked us off wanted to do a murder mystery, so that rule is now null and void.

Also I would just like to quickly show you just how many people have died in my stories. Just to let you know how vicious I can be before you read my chapter.

People I have killed off

Beth Phoenix

Kelly Kelly

Jeff Hardy

Rey Mysterio

Ted Debasie (twice)

Kofi Kingston

Maryse Ouellette

John Cena

Cody Rhodes

Maria

Drew Macintyre

Randy Orton

No body is safe, let the bodies hit the floor.

Just when you thought it was safe to go back in the arena

As Randy burst through the door in to a room which seamed to have no real use, he was grabbed by a pair of arms.

"Thank god, Mickie Randy you have to help Justin." Natalya said, practically dragging Randy over to Justin's prone body.

"What happened?" Randy said as he knelt down next to Justin and felt for a pulse.

"I am not sure, I heard noise coming from this room, when I came in I found Justin on the floor. Then as I was seeing if he was ok someone locked me in." Natalya said as Mickie came over and placed a hand on the blonde diva's upper arm. Mickie could feel her shacking under her fingers and she could understand why.

"He is alive, looks like someone bashed him over the head." Randy said as Justin started to groan and Natalya let out a sigh.

"Thank god, we should try and get him out of here." She said and Mickie found herself shaking her head, even though no one could possible see it. The room they had entered was just shy of pitch black, and it was giving Mickie the creeps.

"I suggest we go to catering, that is where most people will head." Randy suggested standing up and looking around for something to carry Justin with. He had no idea how badly hurt the superstar was, and if moving him was a good idea at all. Staying here however wasn't an option, there was no telling when this manic would come back.

"Mickie can you go and find a torch. There is a maintenance cupboard just down the hall. I and Natalya will get Justin up." Randy said, not wanting to send anyone out alone, but they needed the light. Also Justin couldn't be left and Natalya was stronger than Mickie and would be able to keep Justin's weight steady.

"Ok, but wait for me." Mickie said knowing she would be within shouting distance and it would only take her a moment to find the torch.

Running out of the room Mickie jogged down the hallway and pulled open the cupboard door almost without pause. Inside it was like a cave, black and musty, ironically Mickie found herself needing a torch to locate the torch. Fumbling around Mickie paused when she heard foot steps. Her body froze and she held her breath, listening for any noise's outside. When she heard the distinct sound of foot steps Mickie's heart began pounding in her chest. Unable to cry out in fear she waited in the dark closet for the person coming to find her.

Maryse was pulling Ted behind her at and ever increasing rate when they rounded a corner and almost smacked into Cody Rhodes.

"Arrrggghhh!" Both men cried out as Maryse held a hand to her mouth, covering her surprise.

"Ted."

"Cody"

Both men cried and wrapped each other up in an embrace.

"Hate to break up this happy reunion boys, but there is a killer on the loose." Beth said with a mild chuckle as Ted and Cody sprang apart.

"Yeah cool, where to?" Ted said making his voice deeper and puffing his chest out.

"Catering?" John suggested. When he met with no resistance he turned and took hold of Layla's hand.

"Come on we should all sick together." Layla said turning to Cody who took hold of her offered hand without hesitation. Ted took hold of Cody's hand and Maryse his. Beth brought up the rear and took a quick look over her shoulder. She couldn't be sure but she swore she had heard someone behind them. Walking along behind Maryse, able to only see her blonde hair catching the little light that filtered through the window Beth suddenly remembered something.

"Hey weren't you with Mickie?" She said quietly, not wanting to upset any one as they crept at a furiously slow pace down the corridor.

"Yeah we got split up. Someone tried to grab me but I think they got distracted by someone." Maryse's voice drifted off and Beth could get what Maryse thought happened to the poor person who probably saved Maryse's life.

"Do you think Mickie is ok?" Maryse asked Beth, not knowing how to answer Beth just shrugged her shoulders as the people ahead of her stopped and Layla let out a small scream.

Stephanie was supporting her husband with one hand and holding a knife in the other. She had found him slumped against the locker room door, he had a pretty deep knife wound in his side and he was not making much sense when he spoke.

"Come on Paul, we will get to the office and I will call the cops." Stephanie said. Huffing for breath under her husbands weight Stephanie placed him on the bottom stair that led up to the office. Looking up the hallways above her looked extremely dark and foreboding. She wanted to go up there about as much as she wanted an extra hole in her arse. She also knew it had to be done. The only working phone was up there and they desperately needed help. Stephanie McMahon was under no illusion that Paul would die if she didn't get him help. Let alone the countless people still stuck inside the building. Knowing she couldn't take Paul with her Stephanie pulled him up and moved him to the alcove behind the stairway. Sitting him down on the floor and leaning his back against the cool hard concrete she bent down and whispered in his ear.

"I'll be back, stay with me Paul, fight it." She said holding the tears which threatened to fall. Getting up quickly she turned from him before she lost courage completely and crawled in to that dark alcove with him.

Climbing the stairs quickly her knees shaking after every step Stephanie pushed open the door quietly and poked her head into the empty space beyond. The light that punctuated the corridor though the windows left dark shadowy places either side where any one could be hiding. Taking a deep breath Stephanie straightened up and made a dash for the office at the end of the hallway.

Mickie had not moved and inch, she was hoping that whoever was outside would pass right by her. There was no way they could see her in the darkness of the cupboard even if they took a look right inside.

As the footsteps drew closer, she could tell they were trying not to make any noise. She could neither hear the person's breathing, or the swish of clothes.

Felling her heart rate increase until she thought the person lurking outside would also here it and come in here to kill her Mickie reached out and placed her hand on something hard and fairly heavy.

She lifted it up and raised it above her head, waiting to make her move.

"Mickie?" a whispered voice came from outside and Mickie almost collapsed with relief.

"Natalya god you scared me to death." Mickie said poking her head out in to the hallway and finding the diva right outside.

"Scared you I thought you had died, you have been ages. Randy sent me to look for you, make sure you were ok." Natalya said as she took the object Mickie had picked up to use as a weapon out of her hand.

"Good you found the torch. We have Justin on a table and we are going to use it as a back board." Natalya continued as they walked back to the room where they had left Randy and Justin. Mickie was amazed that she had managed to grab the one thing she needed but decided not to dwell as they rounded the corner and Randy looked at them relief evident in his eyes.

"Oh thank god for that, come on let's get going before I die here from a heart attack." Randy said as he grabbed on end of the table and Natalya the other. Keeping the legs folded away Randy asked Mickie to take the lead with the torch and guide their way.

Mickie nodded just glad to be back in the company of others and led the way out of the room towards catering.

Beth, Maryse and Ted all stopped and froze, not knowing what was going on ahead except that Layla was screaming. Piling forward none of them knowing what they were going to do if they got there to find an axe wilding manic all of then stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Evan's body.

The south African was lying in a pool of blood, foot prints lead away in both directions and all of them were looking around for the person who did this.

"God his eyes." Layla said burying herself in Cody's chest as John bent down and closed Evan's eyes. He couldn't stand to look at his cold blank stare either, he was a nice person and his friend.

"We should cover his face." John said looking over at Beth who was the only one wearing a coat.

The blonde caught on quickly and shrugged off the light jacket and handed it to John. He placed the coat over Evan's face and stood up taking a deep breath as he went.

"Guys we need to get to a phone, that or get the hell out of here." John said now looking at the people who had followed him this far and seeing a mixture of fear and sadness on all their faces.

"I think getting out is not an option right now, and I have no signal, must be the storm." Cody said looking at his display once more and having no bars.

"First we need to see how many of us are actually still in the building. Mickie is out there somewhere, and I am pretty sure Stephanie and Paul are still here too. We can't just leave them." Maryse said as her eyes darted behind her and she had the same feeling that Beth had earlier. That they were being followed.

"Ok agreed, we go to catering, see who is there and maybe find weapons." John said as they all took up their previous positions. Walking forward once more they all skirted around Evan's lifeless body, none of them looking down and wanting to see it again.

Rounding the corner Ted stopped and Maryse almost crashed into him.

"What the hell?" She said as Beth stopped just in time and Cody got snapped back by Ted's refusal to go any further.

"I can here something someone is coming."

Stephanie had made it to the office, she paused only for a second before opening the door finding the room thankfully empty.

Running for the phone she almost dropped it when she picked it up off its hook. Fumbling with it for a second she managed to secure it against her ear.

Frowning slightly she pushed at the reset button a few times but was met with the same result, silence.

"Damm it" She said slamming the phone back down hard enough for the plastic to crack.

"Keys." She thought suddenly. There was a spare set up here in the draw. Bending over she tugged the top draw open and routed around for a second. Finding no keys she went down and pulled open the next draw.

Nothing in that one she paused for a brief moment, knowing that if the spare set of keys were not in this draw then she had ran out of options.

Pulling this draw open slowly she almost laughed when the keys were right on the top of some papers. Glinting slightly in the light that came through the window at her back. Picking them up Stephanie jumped when a flash of lightning lit up the entire room for a second. After that the rain started pounding the window and Stephanie turned to look at the rivers of water that now streaked down the glass and nodded her head curtly.

"Time to go." She said to herself as she made her way around the desk and opened the door to the office to find the hallway still deserted in front of her.

Stepping out she didn't even see the blade as it swung towards her. She heard the sound of her own flesh splitting open though right before the world faded to grey and she felt no more.

"Time to go indeed." The voice said as they swung the axe back over their shoulder as Stephanie crumpled to the floor, her pupils dilated to the point where her irises were no longer visible. Bending down with an evil laugh they plucked the keys from Stephanie's cold hand and stood upright again.

Turning and walking back down the hall, not even a glance over their shoulder they walked through the doors at the top of the stairs and descended back into the dark hallways below.

Mickie kept her eyes peeled as she swept the torch from left to right. Randy and Natalya were feeling the strain of carrying Justin this far and Randy was secretly hoping the superstar would wake up and walk on his own.

Mickie's light found something in the corner.

"Hold on there is something there." She said as she moved forward and followed the beem of light.

"Put him down a second." Randy said to Natalya and the diva didn't need asking twice as they set the table down and watched as Mickie moved slowly forward.

"Paul, shit he his hurt badly." Mickie said now dashing forward and placing the torch down and holding on to Paul's shoulders.

"Paul talk to me are you ok?" Mickie asked as Randy and Natalya came over to join her.

"Umm Steph?" His voice enquired as his eyes opened weakly and Mickie shook her head.

"No it's Mickie, can you walk?" She asked looking at him dubiously, doubting that he could crawl let alone stand up.

"I will try." He said as he clutched on to his side and tried to get his legs under him.

Mickie and Randy supported both sides as much as they could in the restricted space under the stairs.

Paul slipped back down to the floor, his vision swimming in his head and his side throbbing with pain.

"No good, Steph said she was going for the phone." He managed to get out before the world went dark for him and he slumped against Mickie.

"She must still be upstairs." Mickie said as Randy moved Paul's weight off her and laid him down on the floor.

"Look you go with Nat and take Justin to catering, there will probably be other people there. I will stay with Paul, Stephanie will probably be back in a minute." Mickie said knowing they were pretty well hidden here and Randy stood up.

"Ok, we will be back whatever." Randy said giving Mickie a pointed look. It was warning her to stay put. She didn't need the verbal conformation, she wasn't going anywhere.

"Come on let's get Justin some help and then we can think about Paul, maybe Stephanie is on the phone to the cops right now." Natalya said as she grunted as they lifted Justin up once more. Randy gave a final look over his shoulder realising that without the torch he could see neither Mickie nor Paul in the darkness of the alcove.

"Sush" Beth said to Maryse as the Canadian went to open her mouth to say something. All of them listening intently as they all heard someone stumbling down the hallway.

The sound of soft sobbing was now evident and Beth moved forward into the darkness.

"Beth" Ted hissed as the blonde almost disappeared as she moved into a shadowed area.

"It's ok I think I recognise that sound. Vickie?" Beth called quietly as the sound stopped and then out of the darkness the brunette general manger smacked into Beth enveloping her in a hug so fierce Beth though she might choke to death.

"Vickie, can't breathe." Beth said as everyone else gathered around them.

"Oh thank god, I found Evan he was, oh it was so horrible." She said breaking down on Beth's shoulder and the blonde patted the woman's back.

"We have to get out of here, they are going to kill us all." Vickie said remembering what had been written on the wall. She was panicking now only the strong arms around her waist were stopping her from running screaming into the darkness.

"Hold her Ted we can't be running around looking for her all night." Maryse said and Ted was slightly shocked by the lack of feeling in the blondes voice.

"Come on lets just get to catering pick up some thing to get this guy with and finish this." Cody said helping Ted to hold Vickie who was beginning to calm down.

"Maybe we shouldn't celebrate too soon." Beth said as she walked forward and took the lead this time. Sick of creeping around in the dark she took hold of John's hand and pulled him along with her. John barely managed to grab on to Layla as they practically started running down the hallway and smacked into Randy Orton.

"Christ Beth, where is the fire." Randy said almost dropping Justin on his head once more as he struggled to right himself after Beth bounced off his chest.

"Shit sorry Randy, oh god Justin." Beth said noticing the unconscious man fir the first time as the rest of the group caught up and took in the site of the three travellers.

"I know he has a bad head wound, but he is alive, would you guys mind, we have been carrying him for ages." Randy said signalling to John and Cody who quickly took the weight off Natalya, then Ted took hold of Randy's side.

"Thanks, we have to go back though. Mickie she is with Paul he is hurt bad. He said Stephanie has gone to use the phone so help I hope is on it's way." Randy said looking around at the six faces looking back at him.

"I'll go." Beth said, you guys need to get Justin to catering and Nat you look like you could use a rest." Beth said giving her friend a smile as the diva huffed for breath slightly from carrying Justin's weight.

"Ok but you two be carful." John said hoisting up Justin and giving the table a push to get Ted at the front moving.

"Its two minutes back this way, meet you at catering in ten minutes." Randy said as they turned back the way they had come.

"If your not back in ten minutes we are coming back for you." Ted called out as the rest of them walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Beth and Randy alone as the thunder punctuated the air once more.

Mickie checked Paul's pulse once more, it was still there, but it was faint and fading, she knew that he didn't have long. Wondering where Stephanie could have got to, her mind wondered to the only possible conclusion.

"She is dead." She whispered to herself as she crawled forward and poked her head out of the alcove. She had kept the torch switched off but she really wanted the light right now. She didn't know for sure if Stephanie was dead, but there was something in the pit of her stomach that was telling her it was true.

Clutching the torch to her chest she resisted the urge to switch it on, as she lent against the concrete and slowed her breathing.

Hearing voices Mickie recognised Randy's low tones and she lept up from where she sat and switched on the torch feeling safe enough to do so now help was coming.

"Ra" Was all that made it out of her mouth as a hand clamped down on it and silenced her. The torch clattered to her feet and she heard someone she thought sounded like Beth shout her name.

"Game over." The voice said from behind as he slit Mickie's throat from ear to ear letting her drop to the floor like a dish rag before they fled back in to the shadows.

"Mickie"

Beth cried as she and Randy rounded the corner to find the brunette illuminated by the light of the torch, her eyes held the same empty stare as Evan's had done and both wrestlers were stopped in their tracks.

"No!" Randy shouted as he threw a fist at the wall, his knuckles cracking under the force of the blow but he felt nothing but anger. As he looked at Beth who was hovering over Mickie's body he saw a tear splash on to Mickie's face as Beth stood and tried to cover her tears.

"I think Paul is gone to." She said walking over to him and checking for a pulse. The knife wound in his back recent and fresh as Beth knelt down and looked back up at Randy.

"Yeah and I think we can safely say no help is on the way. Stephanie should have been back by now." Randy said as he looked around and noticed something on the wall to their right.

Bending over and picking up the torch Randy aimed the beam at the writing as Beth came and stood next to him holding her hand to her mouth.

"Don't try to hide I am coming for you all"

It read and Randy scoffed the fresh blood still dripping from the sadistic writing as the wind howled around the building and finding the two wrestlers unmoving and staring at the warning.

"Now this bastard is going to pay."

Ok there it is, sorry Mickie lovers I had to do it, and two more to the list. (insert evil laugh). I would like to take this time to thank Sofia and futurewwediva for the first two wonderful chapters, and would like to ask Lovetothecucumber to write chapter 4. if you have not checked out her stuff I urge you to she is as the Miz would say AWSOME . thank you for reading please review XxX


End file.
